


性转詹妹妹

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Kudos: 3





	性转詹妹妹

巴基的目光越过前厅，扫过四处陈旧而整洁干净的摆设，最后在床角露出的破报纸上扎根。  
“你就用这个铺床？”  
巴基灰绿色的大眼睛瞪圆了，眼角带笑瞥了史蒂夫一眼。他窘迫的低下头，眼神飘忽，生怕她对此有什么意见。巴基咬着嘴唇，挺了挺腰板，小巧的乳房更加在胸前裙装上勾勒出精致的弧度。她不像其他的女孩带了垫肩，更能显出流畅的身体曲线。巴基任肩膀被紧紧贴身勒住，感受裁剪得体的布料有力的束缚。她在裙装的衬托下不由得站得更加笔挺，紧张地并拢光裸的小腿，仰头清脆地问道：  
“史蒂夫，你还想吻我么？”  
此言一出巴基自己都有些羞赧，嘴角却忍不住勾出微笑的弧度。眼神期盼地看着面前的史蒂夫，舌尖勾勾上唇，做出有些出格的举动。  
史蒂夫走近来，揽住巴基的腰，手掌掌住纤腰，蜻蜓点水一般在巴基的薄唇上留下一个轻吻，又一下，这下像两片酸涩的青柠檬碰撞在一起，口中满溢着酸甜的气息。巴基仰着头，将长发甩到身后，热切地接吻  
他应该和巴基做爱吗？  
史蒂夫和巴基滚到床铺上那刻来不及多加思考。巴基纤长的小腿环上他的腰，手臂搂住他的后颈。史蒂夫难耐地喘息着，将手指伸进巴基的裙装底下。  
巴基已经湿了，一小块水渍渗透在紧绷的内裤上。她只顾着成熟又青涩地一味放纵在口腔的吻里。史蒂夫的手指灵巧地拨开那片布料，巴基点了点头，允许他一切出格举动。手指在阴部稀疏的毛发上拨动，绕着阴毛打圈，巴基的下体还在不自觉缓缓流水，像一朵带露水的花。他的手指拨弄两下，蹭上了更多爱液，黏黏糊糊。巴基忍不住从吻里撤退，把脸埋到一边，低声细语道  
史蒂夫……流水了，史蒂夫……  
史蒂夫毫无技巧地揉捏着已经水淋淋的两瓣阴唇。巴基总觉得羞，这么多年她的下体第一次被人这样玩弄，又知道是自己情愿的，揉搓花唇带来的快感让她实在舒服。  
花穴虽然已经流水却依然紧致生涩，史蒂夫的手指拨开花瓣，直接探了进去。每深入一次，巴基的下身就传来小幅度撕裂的痛苦。她呜呜呜摇着头乱叫：  
好痛啊史蒂夫，我们不做了好不好？  
史蒂夫的手指抽出，带了一大波湿淋淋的水，退出时的磨蹭依旧痛得她发颤。还没到她反应过来，史蒂夫就后退几部，伸手剥下她的内裤，挂在她脚踝间，白色布料上一片水渍更加惹眼。他伸手抓住她的大腿根，让她的小腿依旧挂着内裤搭在自己肩膀上，头埋进腿间。  
他含住巴基的蜜穴，啃咬，舔舐，像在咬一颗脆生生的水蜜桃。他吮吸地那样用力认真，舌头还趁机深入巴基的阴道，模仿性交的频率翻搅那堆已然汁水四溢的软肉。巴基再次尖叫出声。她还那么敏感，只需要一点点快感就可以将她送上高潮的云端。史蒂夫不断吃着她下面的阴户，舔地她也不自觉汁水横流，不自觉夹紧了史蒂夫，弓起腰把自己的深处往史蒂夫的舌尖送。史蒂夫留恋地亲吻了一下她下面的嘴，抬起头来，嘴唇泛着水光。巴基知道是自己流的淫水，因此有些羞耻。史蒂夫将她的裙子温柔地脱掉，她浑身上下剩一件简单的背心包裹住乳房，也被史蒂夫扒下。史蒂夫亲吻她一对挺立的乳房，乳头尖尖，他忍不住亲密肆意地亲吻啃咬，含住乳尖像吸奶一样吮吸。  
史蒂夫一路亲吻她的乳房，平坦柔软的肚腹，又回到了湿淋淋的花穴。青涩紧致的穴口已经变了模样，阴唇被吸得微微外翻，双腿间泥泞不堪，与一开始仿佛圣洁的下体完全变了样子。史蒂夫顺着她外翻的穴肉又舔进去，柔软温热的舌尖不断深入，撑开隐秘的阴道。巴基尖叫一声，被撞到了敏感点，喷出了一大摊水尽数落在史蒂夫的口中，在史蒂夫的舌尖上高潮了。  
时候巴基香汗淋漓地喘着气，看到史蒂夫依然鼓起的下体，凑过去隔着裤子在顶端上一吻：  
你怎么办。  
她回想起医院的经历，结结巴巴地装成熟：  
我给你口一发出来？  
史蒂夫摇头，回头轻轻在她唇上一撞，啵一声轻响：  
我自己解决就好了。  
他面对着巴基，放不开地掏出阴茎。目光在巴基的乳房，下体间不断游走，刚刚肆无忌惮舔得巴基高潮的嘴吞吞吐吐：  
你，你转过身去。  
巴基光裸的后背向他展示出来，两边还带着一点乳房的柔软弧度。  
他的目光扫过她的断臂，再很快划过，盯着她光洁无瑕的背部，微微晃动的乳房和不断继续渗水的下体抚慰着自己的阴茎。他幻想着用他的阴茎有一天破开她的阴道，让她为自己流泪为自己尖叫，他舔弄她的乳房，直到吸出奶水来到时候的乳房就不会是现在这样青涩的果实，而是成熟的蜜桃。他不断回味她下面的滋味，腥甜，带着淡淡的女孩子的香气。他幻想着巴基，不断撸动阴茎，脑海里一片白光，甚至能预测到浓稠的精液飞溅上了巴基的后背。  
巴基回过头来，继续亲吻他。


End file.
